<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blush by Symphoenae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456153">Blush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae'>Symphoenae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Fic Universe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Rayla attempts to be affectionate, SO MUCH FLUFF, im soft for them, playful banter, which then backfires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum, in short, was dying. Not of any assumed cause, mind you. There just happened to be very rare times where Rayla was in the unusual mood to completely fawn over him and baby him at the same time. She never did this in public, but they weren’t in public anyways. That was the thing about being back in Katolis- Callum knew all of the places that they wouldn’t be bothered in. Maybe it had to do something with the foreign land that caused Rayla’s rather foreign behavior. But if he was being quite honest, he felt like the equivalent of a toy. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Fic Universe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artfulstar/gifts">Artfulstar</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAnimates/gifts">CherryAnimates</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDragons/gifts">DelicateDragons</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/almwolfhunter07/gifts">almwolfhunter07</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeteark/gifts">zeteark</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Sym you finished part 1 of SOS can you take at least a week break from writing anything"</p><p>N O P E</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Callum, in short, was dying. Not of any assumed cause, mind you. There just happened to be very rare times where Rayla was in the unusual mood to completely fawn over him and baby him at the same time. She never did this in public, but they weren’t in public anyways. That was the thing about being back in Katolis- Callum knew all of the places that they wouldn’t be bothered in. Maybe it had to do something with the foreign land that caused Rayla’s rather foreign behavior. But if he was being quite honest, he felt like the equivalent of a toy. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooo, look at you!” Rayla cooed, her hands trapping his cheeks. “You’re so squishy! My squishy human!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum felt a blush tickling at his cheeks as he looked at her in exasperation. “Rayla…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned at him, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright?” He asked, trying to avoid her gaze now. “You’re acting very… adoring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, I can’t show affection to my favorite human?” She asked with a pout, sitting back slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! You can, it’s just… you’ve never really shown it this outwardly. Are you sure you’re not a dark magic clone being used to spy on me and the peace movement?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla rolled her eyes, letting her hands fall back to her sides. “Yes, Callum, I’m pretty sure I’m real. You show me affection all the time, so easily, but god forbid I show you some love or I might be considered a threat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re certainly a threat to my brain’s functionality like this…” Callum mumbled, before realizing that Rayla heard what he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grin returned to her face. “Oh yeah? My squishy human can’t handle a bit of loving attention from a certain elf?” She asked teasingly, purposefully falling onto his chest and looking up at him with sparkling eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blush returned again. “I’m just not used to you being… like this, that’s all! I can handle your affection and more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge, then?” Rayla practically purred, laying a hand right over where his heart would be. “Because this heartbeat here is telling me you’re practically running a marathon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Make me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something snapped in Callum at her challenging words, and the next thing either of them knew was Rayla was completely pinned by his arms on the bed, with him towering over her. Both of them seemed completely stunned by this situation, but Callum completely revelled in the sight of Rayla’s cheeks going from normal to beet red in a matter of seconds as she processed. Callum, in a sudden act of unplanned revenge, copied Rayla’s earlier antics of falling right on top of her and taking her cheeks into the palms of his hands, grinning with a blush of his own still as he pulled her cheeks around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at that! That’s a squishy elf!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Callum was far from done. He shimmied himself up a little further to start peppering soft kisses, fitting in a word between each one. “Charming. Smart. Fast. Beautiful. Amazing. Light of my life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, enough!” Rayla shouted exasperatedly, her face completely red and radiating pure heat. “Get off me, Callum!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re enjoying this, don’t even try to deny it.” Callum replied with a smirk, pressing another kiss to her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rayla tried to fix him with a stern glare, but it didn’t quite work when her eyes were full of a good emotion and her face this red. She was struggling to keep a frown on her face as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum decided it would be a stellar idea to completely throw logic out the window and press a kiss right under one of her sensitive ears, and Rayla gasped. Loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OKAY!” She shouted quickly, pushing his face away with her freed hands. “You win! I’m overwhelmed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Callum snorted, rolling his eyes, but ultimately decided that he should respect her boundaries. He pushed himself off of her, extending a hand to help her back into a sitting position on the bed. He glanced out the bedroom window, noting the setting sun with a tiny nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we get some dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as I get to cuddle with you after.” Rayla replied quietly, rubbing her cheeks in a poor attempt to make the redness go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Of course. I wouldn’t dream of any other way to end the day.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagine me not writing gift fics<br/>I don't usually get any, I used to for a different fandom but idk giving them is more fun I suppose</p><p>DEDICATED TO MY FWIENDS &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>